Embodiments of the present invention are related to gaining access to data from a drill string, especially a drill string for oil, gas, and geothermal well exploration and production, and more particularly to an electrical assembly for use in downhole drilling string components. Information such as temperature, pressure, inclination, salinity, etc. is of great value while drilling and can save time and money.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/590,229 to Hanley, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an electronic assembly for use in a downhole tool. The electronic assembly includes a damming boot deployed about at least one integrated circuit component on a circuit board. The damming boot is disposed to house the integrated circuit leads and solder joints in a substantially sealed cavity between the circuit board, the integrated circuit body, and an inner surface of the damming boot. The damming boot is also disposed to support the integrated circuit body and thereby improve the shock and vibration resistance of various electronic assemblies used in downhole tools. The damming boot also tends to improve the reworkability of downhole electronic assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,688 to Kim et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a stacked microelectronic assembly and its resulting structure. The stacked microelectronic structure includes a flexible substrate having a plurality of attachment sites, test contacts and conductive terminals, and including a wiring layer with leads extending to the attachment sites. The stacked microelectronic assembly includes a plurality of microelectronic elements assembled to the attachment sites and electrically interconnecting the microelectronic elements and the leads. The flexible substrate is folded so as to stack at least some of the microelectronic elements in substantially vertical alignment with one another to provide a stacked assembly with the conductive terminals exposed at the bottom end of the stack and the test contacts exposed at the top end of the stack. The assembly may be made using a dam and/or or a spacer to facilitate the folding process. Two stacked microelectronic assemblies may be stacked together by providing a first stacked assembly with a plurality of connection pads exposed at the top end and providing a second stacked assembly with a plurality of solder balls connected to the terminals at the bottom end. The first and second assemblies may be stacked by connecting the solder balls to the connection pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,373 to Hoang, which is herein incorporated by reference for all it contains, discloses a flexible circuit and a stiffener. The flexible circuit has first, second, and third portions. The first portion is folded on an upper surface of the third portion and has first contact elements attached to a first device. The second portion is folded on the first device and has second contact elements attached to a second device. The stiffener is attached to the upper surface of the third portion and located between the upper surface of the third portion and the first portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,384 to Huang, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a vibration reducing structure of an electronic device includes first and second housings, a printed circuit board, a first post and a second post. The first and second housings define a closed space there between. The printed circuit board is disposed within the space and having a heavy component mounted on a first surface thereof. The first post is arranged on the first housing and under the heavy component. The second post is arranged on the second housing and above the heavy component.